102
by funnyar
Summary: Solo, Vacio y sin Amigos. Cuanto tiempo, habia pasado sin volverla a ver.


102

.

.

.

Se encontraba solo con su vaso de cerveza, su hermosa guitarra con los fríos y estúpidos recuerdos molestándolo, agobiándolo y recordándole Una y otra vez, como la había dejado ir.

Bueno Estaba en el Área Publica, donde se ponían ella y el a reírse de las personas y hacer estúpidas bromas.

Dios como la Amaba.

Tomo un trago de su vaso, coloco su guitarra en posición y decidió que su voz y manos, llegaran a decir lo que él nunca podría decir en cinco sentidos.

_Bueno aquí estamos_

_En el área publica otra vez_

_Fumamos seis de los diez cigarrillos_

_Que compre hace solo una hora_

Se quedo en silencio; no sabía, por cuánto tiempo recordando que le había dicho exactamente, cuando la había visto volver aquella noche, cuando la había perdido.

Recordó que Llevaban días sin hablarse; habían discutido por un estupidez de la cual, ella tenía todo el derecho de haberle regañado, pero él en ese momento no lo veía de esa forma.

_Dije:_

_Bueno yo… realmente me gustan como lucen tus zapatos._

_Me gusta como luce tu rostro cuando…_

… _estoy discutiendo contigo._

Ahora se daba cuenta lo estúpido que fue ese cumplido, sus zapatos porque rayos se le había ocurrido decir una cosa así.

Tal vez esa fue su extraña forma de haberse dado cuenta de su error.

Se rio

_Y así cuando_

_Cuando envejezcamos _

Recordó como la había conocido estaban en el mismo instituto estaba con Naruto, la había tropezado pero llego a cogerla antes que se cayera por las escaleras, la regaño y ella se le enfrento, primera chica que se atrevía a mantenerle la mira y alzarle la voz.

Sus ojos jamás los olvidaría jades.

Pero la volvió a ver en la fiesta de su amigo Kiba.

Lo primero que ella le dijo fue que se alejara, que sabía la fama de rompecorazones que tenia.

_Espero que esta canción te recuerde que_

_No soy tan malo como te lo habían platicado_

Se rio.

_Y cuando golpeo_

_Al 102_

_Y miro tu pijama_

_No puedo dejar de sonreírte._

La amaba con toda las fuerzas que tenia, había dejado de meterse en líos por ella, empezó a ir todos los días al insti, se cambio de salón, se alejo de sus amigos solo para estar con ella.

_Y es por eso que_

_Cuando volvemos a estar en el área publica_

Pero la había destrozado todo lo había hecho aposta. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, todos se lo decían, pero prefirió meterse con Karin y empezar a tratarla mal. Pero ahora que sedaba cuenta era él.

_He estado derramando mi corazón_

_Hacia tu sonrisa optimista_

El que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y prefirió arreglarlo todo con los malos tratos y la estúpida distancia. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella se encuentra con él.

_Dije:_

_Bueno yo… me gusta tu forma de vestir_

_Me gusta como luce tu rostro cuando…_

… _estás hablando de él._

Estaba vacío, solo con los recuerdos sin amigos, lo había perdido todo. Por su cobardía, por no querer enfrentarla, quería llorar tenia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Recordó la primera vez que la había tocado la vez que le quito la virginidad, Como ella le decía que lo amaba, como una y otra vez se unían.

_Me pongo esta camisa_

_Y encuentro tu olor_

_Y solo me siento ahí por años_

_Contemplando que hacer conmigo_

Si había pasado dos años desde que ella se había marchado a terminar los estudios y él, hay en el área pública con dos años de si vida sin sentido preguntándose una y otra vez, lo hermoso que hubiera sido que él se le hubiera declarado o aunque sea hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de ella. Pero se encontraba solo en el área pública.

_Y te llamo_

_Al 102_

_Nos sentamos hay por años_

_Hablando del chico que_

_Que te estaba conquistando_

Toco una vez más los mismos acordes, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido la perdió para siempre.

En la mañana Naruto su mejor amigo, le había dicho que ella había regresado para estar en vacaciones con él y que su novia Hinata le había dicho que ella, había conocido a alguien más.

Perdido, Solo y Vacio.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo se había quedo pensando en ella, puso la vista en su vaso y estaba casi vacío, lo cogió y bebió lo poco que tenia.

Se giro para seguir su camino cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, no quería que alguien lo viera en ese estado, así prefirió seguir su camino, pero de pronto sintió como alguien, lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Sasuke, te extrañe.- era la voz de ella.

-Sakura, te Amo.-

Se dio la vuelta y la vio, estaba tan hermosa como siempre y no puedo resistirlo y la beso, sintió como ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizaba el beso.

-Yo también te Amo Sasuke.-


End file.
